


The Deep Dark Wood

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [21]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But i'm putting that tag in there just in case, Dark Woods, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fear Play, Halloween, I'm Sorry, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmare form Bill, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Predator/Prey, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is weird, Tongue Fucking, body horror?, idk - Freeform, kind of, monster fucking, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Alex Hirsch would be so disappointed in meI'm sorry, man. I hope you never find this.And if you do, all I have to say is uh... monsters are hot.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	The Deep Dark Wood

The fearamid is filled with the jovial laughter of countless beings and monsters from other dimensions as they drank their... whatever they were. Some kind of alcohol – you don’t know. You don’t really care. You drink it down like it’s water, enjoying yourself from your spot on Bill’s lap while he sat in his throne. 

You’d done your part in helping him come into the physical world – taking over. It’s only a matter of time before he takes over the whole planet and things really get weird. 

But for now... you want a reward for being so faithful. 

You’re no fool – you know that what was happening between you and Bill wasn’t love – he probably isn’t capable. It’s more of a... business arrangement. 

Bill’s laughing with 8-ball when you get his attention, and he leans down with a “What’s up, kitten?” 

You whisper that you’d like to give his new form a test drive, so to speak, and he leans back up, elbowing a nearby matter monster as he laughed, winking. Yes, you can tell when he’s winking, even if he does only have one eye. 

With a snap of his fingers, his martini glass is gone, and you’re on the arm of his throne. 

“Well, boys,” he announces with a laugh, “You all know this little meatbag, Y/n? I’m steppin’ out to take her for a spin! So if ya need me... don’t!” There’s no shortage of cheers, whooping, and a few wolf-whistles as you raise your glass, which dissolves out of your hand the moment Bill snaps his fingers. 

You’re both in the woods now – dark as the pits of hell, the fires burning over the town in the far-off distance – you can’t hear anyone’s screams. 

“Well, well, well, well, well!” He’s smaller than you now, floating around your head, making you giggle. “I really cannot thank you enough for this, Y/n.” He leans on his elbow against an invisible wall, and you lean against it too somehow. 

“Don’t mention it,” you give him a smirk as you watch his form just itching to transform into a huge monstrosity – the truest form you’d ever seen of his. His nightmare form. 

His eye looks you up and down, drinking you down like the seven mystery martinis you’d drunk that night, and if his mouth were visible, he’d be smirking like the goddamn devil. 

“...When are you holdin’ up your end of the deal?” 

He laughs quietly – his voice is darker than usual as his finger tilts your chin up, your eyes locked with his. 

“...Just start running.” 

You step backwards casually before you turn from him, your oversized sweater just happening to slide teasingly off of your shoulder before you break into a sprint into the trees. 

You can hear Bill’s laughter as you run as fast as your legs will carry you, your heartbeat quickening – you couldn’t help the paranoia gnawing at the edges of your mind as you run deeper into the woods, Bill’s voice becoming more and more distorted as he transformed. There’s an echoing thud as he grows in size – his horrifying, tri-mouthed form and countless jagged teeth carried by his many arms as he thundered through the forest. 

Your lungs burn as you hear trees breaking and falling behind you as he began to move through the woods, not even trying to steal a glance over your shoulder. 

Every inch of your being was screaming at you to run – to run and not stop. It’s that same rush of fear that washes over you in the middle of the night that compels you to hide under your blanket in your pitch black room. It’s a survival instinct that has evolved since the dawn of man. 

It’s screaming for you to run. Run. Run. It’s a burning need to get away from something you know is unnatural. 

You duck behind a small hill that has a huge, thick redwood growing out of it, Bill’s call of your name echoing through the tree branches he broke as he got closer. 

Your heart is beating wildly and you can hear it in your ears as you pant heavily, gasping for air with a smile on your face. God, the- the pressure to escape, the uncertainty of it all made you sweat – your skin was hot to the touch – It was almost better than being choked. 

The sheer terror of it all turned you on more than you can explain. 

And fear is your foreplay. 

You were sure he wouldn’t really kill you, but knowing that he could if he wanted to just made you wet for reasons beyond your control. 

Bill had gone quiet now, and you can’t hear anything aside from the occasional snap of a twig. 

Your hand clamps over your mouth in an effort to stay quiet as your eyes struggle to make out shapes in the distant darkness – swirling shapes and shadows are everywhere, and any one of them could lunge out and have you in its claws before you could make a sound. 

You don’t move. 

After a brief moment of hiding you can feel your heartbeat in every corner of your body – your soaked sex is throbbing in your jeans as you shiver in anticipation. 

You turn to poke your head around the tree, wide eyes scanning the forest. There’s nothing – until you feel breath on your back – on your shoulders, your neck, rustling your hair... 

Your entire body stiffens, and you freeze, cold rushes running over your skin. 

He’s scooped you up before you can do so much as yelp in surprise, his huge, now mostly black eye looking down at your shaking form, a huge, shit-eating grin on your face. 

Two of his many hands tear at your clothes as you’re held firmly in place, squirming out of them – well, out of the little shredded bits of fabric that were left behind. 

He’s able to hold you in one hand – though his form isn’t nearly as large as it could be – he’s towering over you at nearly 8 feet tall, one of his gaping mouths curling into as much a smile as it could as he looked you over. 

The chill of the late October air on your skin has you trembling in his palms as he spreads your legs out in front of him. 

His laughter is beyond inhuman as his golden iris focuses on your dripping sex, holding you open as his blackened tongue licks up your left calf and thigh before it shoots forth to lap at you like an animal as a hand grabs each of your limbs, suspending you in the air, his grip so rough it’s bound to leave bruises. But who gives a damn? 

You’re letting your moans echo freely through the forest as he laps at your core – his tongue feels cold against you, like he’d just eaten a popsicle. 

The edge of his tongue flicks against your opening before it wriggles inside like a snake -- you cry out as he forces your body down on his tongue. 

His lower mouths begin to speak. 

“I can taste it on you-” his tongue twists as it makes its way further inside you – god, it’s thick – the tip of his tongue feels like a huge, soft head of a cock, but the rest of his tongue is- it gets so thick so fast. The girth stretches you as he hums a laugh, the vibrations shooting up through your inner walls to your core, where your orgasm tugs. “-Raw fear.” 

You pant, a mix between a moan and a frightened cry leaving you as you’re lifted even more, held in a position that allowed you to straddle his tongue, which falls from you with a wet squelch. You shiver and clench around nothing. 

His eye is right in front of you now, the golden hue in the center a glowing slit as he moved his tongue slightly, the littlest movements of the wet warmth between your legs enough to make your hips buck slightly. His lower mouths speak again. 

“Ride it.” 

The demand sends a cold shudder through your body, your arms being held firmly up above your head. 

His thumbs stroke at your thighs momentarily as you do as he says – you grind your hips, humping his tongue desperately, the occasional friction of his tongue on your clit everything you need to climax – you squirm in his grip as you desperately try to spread your legs impossibly further. 

He keeps you firmly in place as you ride his tongue, his eye lidded as you grind your clit on his tongue, gasping in desperation, your heart beating dangerously fast until it just- 

“Fuck-!” 

You cum, desperately grinding your soaked cunt on his tongue until he curled it upward and thrust it up into you harshly, burying it in as deep as it would go. 

You cry out as you struggle, his tongue against your walls, the burn of the stretch as he filled you past your limit bringing tears to your eyes. You’re spasming out of control as his tongue thrusts roughly into you over and over again, milking your orgasm for all its worth. 

He laughs again – still deep and distorted as your entire body shudders right there for him to see. 

“I knew you were a monsterfucker, but this is just hilarious!” 

More of his hands move to grope you – your chest, your ass, caressing your hips as he did all the work. 

You were still sensitive from your orgasm, your clit, your lower gut, your entrance and everything beyond it hot and throbbing and a goddamn live wire. 

He shoves his tongue inside you again, his many hands holding you exactly where he wants you as he bounces you up and down – fuck, if he had a dick you’d be in so much horribly delicious trouble. Deeper trouble than you were in now. 

His tongue thrushes back and forth as it fucks you – your eyes shut tightly as you try to hold out, your next orgasm burning like a wildfire, spreading to every inch of you as his chilled tongue licked your g-spot. 

Your screams are feral as you cum again, desperately needing to move your hips in time with his tongue’s rhythm. Instead of pulling it out of you, his rumbling moan vibrates his tongue as he flicks the very tip of it, and you’ve cum so hard you’re almost in pain. 

He chuckles as you look up at him, head light, still twitching from the oversensitivity. You manage a lazy smile. His tongue moves softly now, enjoying the aftershocks that squeezed him. 

“You really do fit right in with my band of freaks, don’t ’cha, kitten?” 

You probably look like a goddamn mess – hair a wreck, drool running down your chin, a lustful haze clouding your vision – a beautiful mess. 

You nod. 

His tongue pulls out of you as one of his hands makes its way between your legs, his rough palm rubbing gently at your clit as he cupped you. 

“Tell ya what,” his voice is less demonic now, still much deeper with a little distortion. Your eyes look over his many teeth, and you idly wonder if you should ask him to use them on you. That might kill you, though. “You get me out of this backwoods town and you’ll get to be one of my freaks forever...” 

One of his huge fingers prods your entrance – he's far from done. You grind yourself against his palm, using whatever friction you could get to build your next orgasm. 

“...And I’ll do whatever you want to that fragile little meatsuit of yours.” 

You manage out a shuddering breath as his hands squeeze your breasts. 

“So what’d ya say?” 

The hand teasing you was engulfed in a blue flame – the fire tingles, prompting a new wave of goosebumps to break over your skin. His finger is still teasing your hole, desperate for something – anything – him. 

“We have a deal?” 

You smirk as beads of sweat drip off of your skin onto the dirt on the ground below. He knows the answer already – but you give him what he’s looking for. Anything to be fucked by his flaming hand. 

“Deal.”


End file.
